modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 7 ,,Lekcje''
Dzień dobry. U mnie popołudnie. Będę na zmianę wrzucać komiks i opowiadanie. Mam prośbę: Podacie fajne książki i piosenki??? proszę o komentarze, które serio motywują i pokazują, że ktoś (jedna osoba) to czyta. W wynagrodzeniu braku tej historii przez długo dziś jest baaaaaardzo długi rozdział. PONIEDZIAŁEK, WYSPA TYTANÓW (No tam, gdzie jest ten tor przeszkód), 13:34 Z perspektywy Robina. Dziś pierwszy dzień ćwiczeń tych dzieciaków. Ciekawe jak sobie poradzą. Z tego, co Gwiazdka powiedziała Bobbie chodzi na gimnastykę artystyczną, więc nie będzie to dla niej trudne. Podobno, jak powiedział Alwin, on i Amy są dobrzy z WF i kiedyś chodzili na karate. Bóg wie czy to prawda. Albo czy to, że Bobbie chodzi na gimnastykę… jakąś. Mam zamiar przetestować ich sprawność fizyczną: siłę, szybkość… Uzgodniliśmy z Gwiazdką, że ona sprawdzi zwinność. Cyborg ma zamiar nauczyć ich jak się obsługuje wieżę, Raven poćwiczy z nimi nad ich siłą psychiczną (Oby to przeżyli!). Nie wiem co z Bestią. Powiedział, że pokaże im coś BARDZO ważnego. -Czyli co mamy robić? – spytała Amy. -Na początku sprawdzimy waszą siłę – zdecydowałem – Chodźcie. Zaprowadziłem ich do drążka do podciągania. Kazałem im się podciągnąć. Rezultaty były… cóż, nie za dobre, ale też nie złe. Amy podciągnęła się chyba tylko trzy centymetry. Bobbie do połowy, ale Alwinowi się udało. Kazałem im jeszcze zrobić 10 pompek i 10 brzuszków. Bardziej męczyli się z pompkami. -Teraz szybkość – powiedziałem do ciężko dyszących nastolatków. -Mieli do przebiegnięcia 100 metrów sprintem. Tym razem najszybciej pobiegła Amy. Bobbie i Alwin mieli prawie remis, bo Alwin nieznacznie wyprzedził Bobbie. Kazałem im to jeszcze powtórzyć 3 razy. Za pierwszym razem rezultat był taki sam, tylko Bobbie znacznie przegrała. Za drugim, Bobbie wyprzedziła nieznacznie Alwina. Za trzecim razem, Bobbie wygrała. Jej taktyka: wolno, szybko. Nie wiem czy to pomoże w uciekanie przed jakimś potworem, ale nie jest źle. Lepiej niż z siłą. Jeszcze raz kazałem im się podciągnąć, a potem 20 grzbietów. WTOREK, SALA ĆWICZEŃ W WIERZY TYTANÓW, 12:52 Z pespektywy Gwiazdki. -Ja sprawdzę waszą zwinność i trochę was porozciągam – powiedziałam uśmiechnięta. Jeszcze nigdy nikogo niczego nie uczyłam. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze będzie. Poprowadziłam na początku rozgrzewkę, po której Amy i Alwin mocno dyszeli. Bobbie poczerwieniała na twarzy z wysiłku. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest albinoską, to było to bardzo widać. Potem kazałam im zrobić szpagat na prawą nogę. Alwin, jasne, że nie umiał, Amy brakowało 15 centymetrów, a Bobbie umiała. Na lewą nogę było mniej więcej tak samo. Z poprzecznym było gorzej. Alwin nie umiał W OGÓLE. Amy też. A Bobbie brakowało 10 centymetrów. JA przez ten cały czas siedziałam w szpagacie. -A teraz zróbcie salto – stwierdziłam. Popatrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę. No co? -Eee… Pani Gwiazdko. My nie potrafimy – powiedział Alwin – A jak spadniemy, to głowy sobie porozwalamy. -A, no tak – powiedziałam. Zapomniałam, że nie mogą latać jak ja. Choć może ten kto ma tę moc to potrafi – To… Em, stańcie w tym, no. Rozkroku. Tak? – Bobbie kiwnęła głową – Tak. I dotknijcie całymi dłońmi podłogi. Bobbie dotknęła, Amy dotknęła tylko palcami, a Alwin ledwie dotykał opuszkami palców! Naprawdę uważam, że jeśli ktoś zaatakuje Jump City to pożytku z nich nie będzie. Ale, każdy może się poprawić! A ja mam właśnie to zrobić. Po kilku innych ćwiczeniach, w których, rozciągających Bobbie była najlepsza, a w zwinności Amy. ŚRODA, DACH (oczywiście dach wieży Młodych Tytanów), 13:02 Z perspektywy Raven. Kazali mi tych dzieciaków nie pozabijać. Dlaczego uważają, że chcę je zabić? Nie przepadam za dziećmi, ale bez przesady. Fakt, mają po 14 lat, ale i tak są o dwa lata ode mnie młodsi. Nie przepadam za Alwinem i Amy, ale Bobbie jest… w miarę normalna. Tak czy owak, mam zamiar nauczyć ich bronić się przed czytaniem w myślach. Właśnie cała trójka weszła na dach. -Raven? – spytała Bobbie. -Co? – spytałam chłodno. -Rozwiązałam ten anagram. Rozwiązanie jest po łacinie: Purus Magicae Lucis. Co, według mojej wiedzy znaczy Czysta Magia Światła. Jakoś tak. Kiwnęłam głową. Co znaczy, że któreś z nich ma moc światła. Czyli dobra. -Dobra, zakładam, że nie umiecie medytować? – mruknęłam. Cała trójka pokręciła przecząco głową. -Ale wiecie na czym to polega? -No, siedzi się po turecki – powiedziała Amy. -Mnie więcej – powiedziałam zrezygnowana. To będzie ciężki dzień. Kazałam im usiąść w siadzie skrzyżnym, wyprostować się, położyć dłonie na kolanach i wymawiać równo: Azatarth Metron Zintos. Tak zrobili. Nie trzeba dodawać, że wyglądało to komicznie. -Teraz zajrzę do waszych umysłów, powiedzcie czy to czujecie – oznajmiłam. Najpierw weszłam do umysłu Alwina. Zobaczyłam tam głupie zabawy z jego kolegami, rozmowy z Amy, WF, dokuczanie Bobbie. -Czuję to – powiedział. Kiwnęłam głową i zajrzałam do umysłu Amy. Rozmawianie z koleżankami o modzie, podkochiwanie się w koledze z klasy – Brandonie, nabijanie się z osób nie ubranych modnych, moment, gdy zaprzyjaźniła się z Bobbie i jej uczucie towarzyszące wtedy – nie potrafi tego nazwać, ale czuję w tym ulgę, spokój szczęście i radość. -Czuję – powiedziała. Kiwnęłam głową. Dobrze, że nie wiedzą, co tam widzę i że wykorzystuję to by się o nich więcej dowiedzieć. Zajrzałam do umysłu Bobbie i… nic. Pustka, tak jakby wszystko zapomniała. Choć nie, widzę przerywane momenty. Jakiś mężczyzna podobny do jej ojca, duch? -Poczułam – powiedziała Bobbie. -Dobrze – powiedziałam – Teraz spróbujcie sprawić bym nie dała rady. Zajrzałam znów do umysłu Alwina. Na początku mogłam zobaczyć jego wszystkie wspomnienia, ale potem było trudniej. Udało mu się zamknąć przede mną umysł. -Dobrze – pochwaliłam go. Teraz Amy. Nic nie zobaczyłam. Świetnie. -Brawo. Zajrzałam do umysłu Bobbie. Nic. -Brawo. Teraz zobaczymy jak radzicie sobie z telepatią. Jest to bardzo trudne, ale myślę, że dacie radę. Prześlę wam wiadomość telepatyczną, wtedy wyczujecie moją obecność. Będziecie ją czuć potem cały czas. Musicie się starać skierować swoją wiadomość w tę stronę. Po prosu coś pomyślcie i spróbujcie ‘’przesłać’’ to do mnie – potem wysłałam im kolejno wiadomość ,,Tak właśnie to wygląda’’. Alwin przesłał mi: Aha. Było to ogromnie słabe i prawie niewyczuwalne, ale to już coś. Mogło być lepiej. Amy udało się troszeczkę lepiej. Jednak też, ktoś niedoświadczony, na przykład, gdyby próbowałaby wysłać do swojego brata to on by nie dał rady jej odsłuchać. Od Bobbie nic nie poczułam. Wiedziałam, że się stara, ale nic. Wobec tego przesłałam jej jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Tym razem Bobbie przesłała mi najsłabszą widomość jaką kiedykolwiek poczułam: Trudne. -Bobbie, postaraj się bardziej – rozkazałam. Albinoska, widać, że się starała, ale nic. -Przeprasza, pani Raven – powiedziała – To trudne. -Nie mów do mnie ,,pani’’ – warknęłam. To naprawdę ni przyjemne. Bobbie kiwnęła skrępowana głową. Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że to nie ta sama dziewczynka, która zadawała te wścibskie pytania Gwiazdce. Może Tytani mają rację, że te dzieciaki się… mnie boją? Bądź co bądź mogę jej te pytanie przesłać telepatycznie. Tak też zrobiłam. Bobbie spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. Poczułam słabiutkie: ,,Nie’’ w moim umyśle. -Dobrze – powiedziałam do całej trójki – więc tak, dobrze wam idzie z wyczuwaniem jak ktoś wam czyta w myślach i umielibyście tą osobę powstrzymać. Co do telepatii, Amy, idzie ci najlepiej, Alwin, nie jest źle, Bobbie, popracuj nad tym. -Mam pytanie – powiedziała albinoska – A jak ty to zrobiłaś? Bo my… oni, wysłali co telepatyczną wiadomość, bo wyczuli obecność twojego umysłu i to, że tam jest. Poczuli go jak swoje myśli i dzięki temu mogli skierować do ciebie wiadomość – opisuje to tak jakby sama to poczuła – A ty przecież nie znałaś wcześniej naszych umysłów. -Ja mam moc, więc jest mi łatwiej. Dla zwykłych ludzie jest to piekielnie trudne, jeśli w ogóle możliwe. Bobbie chyba zrozumiała, że sugeruję iż ona jest zwykła. -Mam do was jeszcze jedno zapytanie – powiedziałam – Czy wyczuliście jakie wspomnienia wam obejrzała. Cała trójka zgodnie pokręciła przecząco głową. I dobrze. Oczywiście, co do Bobbie nic nie widziałam poza… czymś, co prawdopodobnie nie było jej. CZWARTEK, SALON, 15:34 Z pespektywy Cyborga. -Witajcie, moi drodzy uczniowie – zawołałem do trójki czternastolatków – Pokażę wam jak obsługiwać wieżę. Gotowi? -Tak – powiedziała Amy za wszystkich. -No więc, chodźcie – podeszli do głównego komputera. Pokazałem im, gdzie się włącza podgląd na kamery i gdzie jaka jest. Gdzie się włącza zabezpieczenia i gdzie się je wyłącza. Ale nie podałem tajnego hasła, które jest naprawdę łatwe, ale nikt nie umie na to wpaść. Zadałem im zagadkę, której hasło to hasło, by włączyć zabezpieczenia: nazwa, hasło, ułyt-do. Ciekawe czy zgadną. Pewnie nie. Pokazałem im też jak włączyć mapę Jump City, całego świata i poszczególnego kraju bądź kontynentu. I jak namierzyć na niej Tytanów, tzn. komunikatory Tytanów. Potem spytałem się czy któreś z nich zgadło hasło. Nie, tak myślałem. PIĄTEK, PLAŻA NA WSYPIE TYTNÓW, 14:01 Z perspektywy Bestii. Stałem naprzeciwko Amy, Alwina i Bobbie. Byłem w kąpielówkach. Alwin też, a dziewczyny miały stroje dwuczęściowe, pożyczone od Gwiazdki. -Zobaczymy jak pływacie – powiedziałem i kazałem im wejść do wody. Razem z Alwinem pobiegliśmy się kąpać. Z tym, że woda była lodowata. Ale szybko się przyzwyczaiłem (tak, dzięki zmianie w rybę). Alwin też. Ale dziewczyny robiły problemy. -Co jak dostaniemy szoku termicznego? – spytała zaniepokojona Bobbie. -Poza tym, możemy mieć później potrzebę amputowania kończyn! – krzyknęła przerażona Amy. -Oj, no chodźcie – powiedział Alwin, a gdy to nie podziałało to powiedział – Chodźcie tchórze. -Nie jesteśmy tchórzami! – odkrzyknęły jednocześnie dziewczyny. -Jak wejdziecie do wody to uwierzymy – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do Alwina przebiegle. -Nie obchodzi mnie czy w to wierzycie! – powiedziała Bobbie. -Tchórz! – krzyknął Alwin – tchórz, tchórz, tchórz! Bobbie pokręciła lekceważąco głową i powiedziała coś do Amy. Ta skinęła głową ze smutkiem. Nagle oczy jej się zaświeciły i szepnęła coś Bobbie do ucha. -Zaraz wracamy! – krzyknęła Bobbie i pobiegły. -Co one knują? – spytałem się Alwina. -Nie wiem. Wiem, że dziewczyny mają zwariowane pomysły. -Tak. Ja nigdy ich nie zrozumiem na przykład. -Tak, ja też. Nikt ich nie zrozumie. -Oprócz ich samych. -Tak. Zaraz potem Alwin dostał prosto w twarz mocnym strumieniem w klatkę piersiową. Ja byłem następny. Spojrzeliśmy w stronę, z której dobiegł pocisk i zobaczyliśmy… Bobbie i Amy, w motorówce z wężem, z którego ciskały nas wodą. Śmiały się do rozpuku. Ja zmieniłem się w wieloryba i wywróciłem ich łódkę do góry nogami. Troch się z Alwinem niepokoiliśmy, gdy nie wypływały. W końcu Alwin zanurkował. Poszedłem w jego ślady i zobaczyłem gigantyczny bąbelek pod łódką. Popłynąłem tam i zobaczyłem Bobbie i Amy kurczowo trzymające się łódki, bo inaczej spadną do wody. Alwin chwycił Bobbie za stopy i zaczął ją ciągnąć do wody. To samo zrobiłem z Amy. W końcu udało nam się je wrzucić do wody. -Wy idioci! – krzyknęła Amy. -Jesteście głupkami! – zawtórowała jej Bobbie. -I kretynami! -I imbecylami! -I półgłówkami! -Głupolami! -Puste łby! -Pożałujecie, patafiany!!!! – krzyknęła Bobbie, po czym zanurkowała. Wypłynęła z pełnymi policzkami i opluła nas morską wodą. -Fuj! – krzyknął Alwin i zrobił to samo. Bobbie i Amy zaczęły uciekać. W sensie płynąć. Szybkie były. Zmieniłem się w zieloną rybę i popłynąłem za nimi. Ogólnie na tym polegała moja nauka XD. Długie, nie? Następnym razem znów będzie opowiadanie. Agata, pozdrawiam. Następny rozdział -> Poprzedni rozdział -> - Rozdział 5 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 1 Prolog Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach